holy_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikleo
Mikleo is the deuteragonist and a Water seraph in Tales of Zestiria. Because he is a seraph, Mikleo is invisible to most humans. He is the childhood best friend of Sorey. He is a calm and composed individual, though has been known to get flustered easily. Alisha Diphda is the first human outside of Sorey that Mikleo has met. His true name is Luzrov Rulay, meaning "Mikleo the Enforcer". Statistics *'Name': Mikleo, Luzrov Rulay *'Origin': Tales of Zestiria *'Gender': Male *'Age': 17 *'Birthday': April 10 *'Classification': Seraph, Sub Lord, Artes User *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 165 cm (5'5") *'Weight': 50.9 kg (112 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Lavender *'Hair Color': Light-Blue/Silver *'Main Attire': Sky blue long-sleeved shirt and cape with white and gold embellishments, white pants with blue ends, and dark shoes *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Artes (Martial, Seraphic and Mystic), Master Staff Specialist, Enhanced Speed and Endurance, Genius Intellect, Intangibility, Invisibility, Longevity *'Standard Equipment': Ancient Staff *'Weaknesses': Weak against Earth *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Twin Flow, Lunar Strain, Freeze Lancer, Ice Reaver, Rending Torrent, Rising Geyser, Splash, Mindflayer, Hexa Strike, Resilient Aid, Moonlight Circle, Aqua Serpent, Crystal Rod, Rime Slaughter *'Voice Actor': Michael Johnston Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Town level, likely City level *'Speed': At least Supersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': At least Class TJ, likely Class PJ *'Durability': At least Multi-City Block level, likely Town level+ *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Several Dozen Meters with Water Artes *'Intelligence': Gifted *'Fighting Ability': Expert Appearance Mikleo has very light blue hair, almost silver, and lavender eyes. He wears a blue shirt and cape with white and gold embellishments. Beneath his bangs, he wears a golden circlet with a green gem in the middle; this formerly belonged to his mother, Muse. His pants are white, apart from the ends, which are blue. He also wears dark shoes. Personality Mikleo is analytical and notably calmer than Sorey, thinking more before acting and quick to aid Sorey when necessary. Because of this, they complement each other well. He thinks of Sorey as both his rival and his best friend, and their other companions observe that he is much more likely to get fired up if Sorey is involved, with the implication that it is because of how much he cares for him. Hard working and determined, he constantly practices to make up for the fact that all of the other seraphim have decades to centuries of experience over him. Mikleo shares an interest in ancient history with Sorey, and the two of them frequently engage in lengthy discussions and debates that exasperate the others. Mikleo also states that seeing humans and seraphim coexisting is not only Sorey's dream, but it becomes his as well. It is worth noting that he has a tendency to be annoyed by Edna often teasing him, with whom he trades minor insults. He is also talented at preparing food. History Main Skills and Equipment Water Manipulation: Martial Artes: *'Lunar Strain': *'Rending Torrent': *'Rising Geyser': *'Hexa Strike': *'Moonlight Circle': Seraphic Artes: *'Twin Flow': Mikleo conjures two bubbles from his staff and fires them at the enemy as a single shot that hits twice. *'Freeze Lancer': *'Ice Reaver': *'Splash': *'Mindflayer': *'Resilient Aid': *'Aqua Serpent': Mystic Artes: *'Crystal Rod': *'Rime Slaughter': Master Staff Specialist: Seraph Physiology: *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Endurance': *'Invisibility': *'Intangibility': *'Longevity': Genius Intellect: *'Master Archaeologist': Relationships *Sorey *Zenrus *Muse *Alisha Diphda *Lailah *Edna *Rose *Dezel *Zaveid *Heldalf Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Seraph Category:Sub Lord Category:Artes User Category:Tales of Zestiria Characters